The Good Doctor's Husband
by Reaction Writer
Summary: If you were to ask Naruto what he would be doing once he got older things on that list would be, (1)Become Hokage and (2)Bring peace to the Shinobi world. Things that he wouldn't say were on that list would be, (1) Get sucked into a different world, (2) date then marry a pretty doctor and (3) raise a beautiful daughter together that he loves. Either way, Naruto is more than happy.


You should know who owns what

"Talking/ Loud Speak/SHOUTING"

" _Whisper"_

' _Thinking'_

" **Kurama/Angry Naruto"**

" **Jutsu"**

 **-Enjoy-**

 **(Takes place during the Episode 'Fusion Cuisine')**

* * *

It was a nice day at the Maheswaran house as Priyanka (Also known as ) rested on the couch on her day off with husband was cooking lunch behind her in the kitchen.

"Ah… this is Nice, no work, no worries…" she thought about for a moment, opened her eyes "No daughter…" she sat up "Hey honey where's Connie?" the doctor asked her husband

From the kitchen, she heard "She Said That She Was Going To Her Friends House" she raised an eyebrow, confused and worried because didn't know Connie had friends. So she decided to take out her phone and call her daughter.

"Connie where are you?" she heard Steven Universe "… And what are you doing" hopefully nothing inappropriate "can you pass me to one of his parents?"after a pause she hears a greeting from a melodic voice with a British accent but, before she could say a word she was given what could be only described as an utter nonsense response before being hung up on.

She was silent for a moment before sending an all-caps text

P: I WANT YOU HOME! NOW!

Connie responds in less than a second

C: Yes mother

And with that, she plopped her phone on the coffee table letting out a frustrated sigh, before hearing the sounds of a tray being placed down, smelling the aroma of her husbands cooking "What's wrong Pri-Chan?" she looked up to look at his lovable Duffus of a husband.

She looks at the blonde spiky hair, sapphire blues eyes and six whiskers on his cheeks all making a youthful face that was part of man that was one part loving husband and father, one part ninja and one part interdimensional traveler but, wholely Naruto Uzumaki the man she married almost ten years ago.

Dressed head to toe in a pair of round wire-rim glasses, a white long sleeve dress shirt, an orange bow tie around his collar and a grey cardigan sweater overtop, all tucked into a pair of black tapered jeans with a pair of grey slip on vans.

Making the almost 28-year-old look kinda like a preppy teenager but, you know Uzumaki genes…

"Nothing… just our daughter might be becoming a delinquent," she said calmly picking up a plate of takoyaki to pop one into her mouth.

Naruto chuckled "yeah right, she was just at a friend's house…" *Slurp* he said while slurping up some ramen "you worry too much, ya know"

Priyanka swallows the food before responded "I know I know…" she relented as thought about it "I just want the best for Connie, is that so wrong" she said a bit frustrated, before popping another takoyaki in her mouth… what, they were good

"I know Pri-chan but to let Connie make her own decisions" Naruto said to place the empty bowl on the tray.

The good doctor sighs knowing that he husband was probably right "I know but, I still don't know much about her friend or his family, you should have heard the response from this kids mom she that they were playing with swords or some nonsense" she said rubbing her temples to ease an oncoming headache.

Naruto chuckles "I wish I could have Pri-chan"

"So what are we going to when Connie gets home" the doctor asked her husband

"What do ya mean?" the Former ninja asked "It's not like she did anything wrong, maybe we should just ask her about her friend's family when she gets home"

 **::15 minutes later::**

Connie arrived at the front of her house (Not like the one in the show) a rather large three-story house that they moved into last year, to see that her dad's Orange BMW M6 ' _Oh dads home… that's good at least I won't have to face mom alone'_

She opens the door to find her dad in the living room watching TV, he notices her presence "Hey Connie…" he looks at her worried face "don't worry Connie you're not in any trouble"

"I'm not?..." she asked

"No, you are not" Priyanka said coming into the living room, much to Connie's relief "but, that doesn't mean that you're off the hook, we have some questions about your friend and his family"

' _Shit'_ Connie though, putting on the calmest face she could "Oh… of course, what do you need to know? ' _what I am I gonna do, I can't tell them the truth they might send me to an asylum'_

"What can you tell me about the Universes," Priyanka asked her daughter with a stern face, her husband behind her countering it with a reassuring smile that calmed Connie.

' _I'm sorry Steven but I have to'_ "Well they are Just your basic nuclear family" Connie replied "just Steven, his dad Greg and his mom"

"And care to explain earlier today, when I asked you to pass me to his mother?" the doctor asked, Connie, knew that she meant Garnet's 'panicked' answer

"Oh about that, she was busy working on… something and she really paying attention to what she what saying" the young girl said, you know like a liar

' _ **She's lying through her teeth, kit and doing it well'**_ a voice in Naruto's head spoke up, he simply nods

"Hmmm… ok Connie run along, your father and I have to discuss" the Doctor told her daughter, waiting for her to reach at least the second floor to turn to Naruto "So?" she asked

Naruto chuckles a bit "Kurama says that she was lying through her teeth, even I couldn't pick up on some it…" he allows a prideful tear to run down his face *Sniffle*"I Don't know whether to be proud or ground her"

His wife could only roll her eyes "well I going to ground her for it" she said turning to go to her daughter's room, only for Naruto to wrap his arms around her waist to stop her.

"Hold it Pri-chan, I know you're miffed about Connie being less than truthful…" he rests his head on her shoulder "maybe we should be asking why, ya know"

Priyanka looked at husband again "It's not like she is the only one hiding something remember, or did you forget that we haven't told her that I'm a former shinobi that was born in a different universe with a Nine-Tailed Chakra beast sealed in his gut" the doctor was about say something only for the knucklehead to keep going "And that's not even going into being the reincarnations of the several of the strongest shinobi in that world's history that at his point make him a god" he looked at his wife still in his arms who had an annoyed look on her face "I was rambling wasn't I?" she nods "Sorry"

"What I mean to say that is that with the way that we raised Connie, she wouldn't lie unless she was protecting her friend, ya know" Naruto

Priyanka sighs "OK then your rambling aside, what should we do?" she asked "It's not like we can let go unpunished it would bad parenting"

' _ **I have an Idea…'**_ A voice rang in both their heads, not affecting Naruto but, sending a slight chill up the doctor's spine.

"Oi! Kurama what did I tell you about entering Pri-chan's head without asking " Naruto asked annoyed

"Almost ten years of being together and I'm still not used to it" the good doctor said squirming a bit "but please continue," she said politely to the bijuu.

' _ **As I was saying, why don't you invite your kit's friend and his family to dinner to call her out'**_ the fox explained.

Priyanka thought about it "That is… not a bad Idea actually but, why would you bother yourself with this" she asked as well.

Naruto smirked "Because he cares about our baby." he said teasingly, his wife not knowing how her husband could mock the multistory tall nine-tailed fox would have stated that he could destroy mountains with a swing of his tails.

 _ ***Grrr*'I'm going to sleep, wake me up when you finally introduce me to your daughter'**_ he cuts off his communication with his container.

"Wait, Kurama I sorry I didn't mean it" Naruto said a bit panicked and guilty about the teasing, his wife now free of his hug was patting his back with an unsure look on her face.

Naruto signs "I'll talk to Connie" Naruto walks up to the second floor and knocks on Connie's door

"Come In!" Naruto steps in the room "Okay Connie-chan me and your mom have decided that until we meet your friend's family that you can't hang out until then" he said sternly

Connie sighs "understood" she replies

"So if your friend calls you or home, tell them that we would like to meet them at dinner" he states a bit softer

Connie perks up "Really!"

"Yes really" her dad replied "look Connie, we want you to know we're not punishing you we're just being cautious, ya know"

"Thanks, dad I know, _ya know_ " Connie said mocking her dad's verbal tic

"Oi!, that's not nice ya brat" he said putting his daughter in a headlock Connie laughing all the while.

 **::Later that week Friday::**

The Maheswaran/Uzumaki family were waiting at the seaside restaurant wanting for the Universes, Naruto saw the beads of nervous sweat going Connie's face ' _She's really nervous about this isn't she'_ ' _ **She must be hiding something really big than to be this nervous'**_

Priyanka was tapping her fingers against the table "We've been waiting for nearly twenty minut-" *Stomp* the table shook *Stomp* Naruto prepared himself to go bijuu mode, he heard Connie gasp as his eyes turn to a bright orange with cross-shaped pupils to see…

A giant six-armed woman with pink skin and Teal colored hair with a boy and older man being carried on her on her shoulder the boy waves "Hi Connie, Hi Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran" He greats them as the woman places both of them down on the ground.

Naruto looks to his wife, who had a face of pure disbelief ' _Kurama?...'_ ' _ **I'm just as confused as you are kit but, from what I can tell this woman is giving off the same type of energy as a Jinchuriki' '**_ _You_ _mean they there's more than one of them'_ ' _ **Correct'**_ Naruto whispered into his wife's hear what he just learned, much to her credit she kept an incredible poker face.

The dinner itself went fine though Priyanka had to elbow him every time he made a joke after a while Connie perks up a bit "Steven! Help Me Find A Restroom!"

Naruto waited until both kids left into the restaurant to look at steven's dad and 'mom' to speak "Okay now that the kids are gone, why don't we cut to chase" both look at Naruto with slight apprehension "I know that Connie was lying about you all being a 'nuclear' family"

Greg sighs "well then you could probably tell that Alexandrite isn't my wife, he-he" he laughed

The good Doctor chimes in "Yeah, my husband also told me…" her attention shifted towards the fusion "… that you are not just one person" shocking all of them

"But, I can tell that you all are good people…" Naruto said calming everyone "Let's just play along with it for now" Everyone agrees

The children returned as the food arrives, Connie was speaking something about a bio-engineered apple but, Naruto and Priyanka were glued to the sight of alexandrite trying to eat.

The head moves out of the way of mouth allowing the food to splatter on her cheek "What are you doing?" she asks before slapping her face and opening her second mouth shouting "I'M HUNGRY!" with drool in her mouth, causing the arms to fight amongst themselves.

' _Reminds you of something don't it Kurma?'_ Naruto thought

' _ **Yes, yes it does kit'**_

The fighting of the alexandrite limbs continued to the point that she started to glow and burst back into three different people.

Pearl crawling on the floor shouts out "Steven! Ohh. Thank you so much. You don't know how horrified I was when that dreck nearly fell into our mouths. Eating food is so disgusting! You chew it into nasty mush, swallow that goop, and it comes out of you? What a completely horrid experience!" her face goes a bit green

Amethyst who seemed unphased by the experience speaks up "Uh, speak for yourself. Ha! I love it when mush passes through my body."

" _T.M.I"_ Naruto whispered to Priyanka, she elbowed him

Garnet walks up to both "It doesn't matter what you two think. We're Doing This For Steven!" she spoke summoning gauntlets to clonk them both on the head.

Connie had a mortified look on her face, before running off.

Steven worried for his friend shouts "Connie!" before running off after her

"Should we give them a minute?" Naruto asked

"No I think we shout confront them now before this gets more out of hand" Priyanka said making her way to their daughter

"I think we let them cool down so that they're not too emotional," Greg said trying to calm the situation

"Yeah like what if you make them angrier, they did stick their necks out to set this up… though we probably should have told Connie about the fusion Idea" Amethyst said before stuffing her face with the rest of the shrimp platter

"Didn't expect to agree with Amethyst tonight but, yes I do think that we should let them calm down" Pearl spoke (Nagged)

"They're boarding a bus" Both Naruto and Garnet deadpanned, as the bus drove off

"WHAT?!" Priyanka and Pearl shouted

"Jinx, you owe me a soda" Naruto Joked to the tallest gem

Garnet simply said "No" before dragging off the rest of the gems to fuse into Alexandrite and chase after the bus

' _She's so cool'_ Naruto thought before turning to his wife who looked like she was two steps from foaming at the mouth "Pri-chan maybe you should calm down a bit"

"Calm Down! Calm Down! Why Should I, My Daughter Is Trying To Run Off, After lying to Me, And You Want Me To Calm Down!" She speaks frustrated by the current situation.

"Because we need to think of a way to discipline our daughter without going completely overboard" the former shinobi spoke, causing the good doctor to shut up.

Why, because her husband would always be the one who would say that shouldn't punish their daughter. So, it was a shock that he would be the one to put it forward.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself and collect her thoughts "okay how about a stern chewing out by you and a week and half of being grounded"

' _God, he's such a good father that it makes me horny'_ Priyanka thought to herself. ' _If nothing goes horribly wrong he's getting some'_

The heavy stomps of Alexandrite came back into earshot as the giant fusion set both children down. The good doctor clears her throat and walks over to her daughter "I Don't Even Know Where To Begin With You, Young La-"

Pearl interrupted her when she disciplined Steven "What Were You Thinking, Running Off With Connie Like That? You Could Have Gotten Yourselves Hurt!"

Garnet makes her opinion known "Or gotten mangled in traffic."

Amethyst exaggerates "Or Thrown In Prison!"

Pearl a bit calmer yet still stern said "Steven, you are in very big trouble, and we have no choice but to punish you"

Steven tries to argue "But…"

Garnet sternly says "No dinner for one thousand years"

' _That sounds like a bit much'_ Naruto thought to himself, Kurama responds ' _ **That's nothing, try not seeing sunlight for almost two centuries'**_

Steven with a sad face squeaks out "A Thousand!?"

Pearl interjects "We would never starve you, but you will lose your TV privileges… for a thousand years" saying it calmly

"Noooooo! The Midseason Pre-Finale Of Under The Knife!, How Can You Do This To Me?!" steven cries out comically

"Because we love you, Steven" Greg said disappointed

Priyanka impressed walks over "Wow. That was a masterful use of the 'because we love you' shutdown, I'm quite partial to the 'It's for your own good' myself"

Naruto steps up "Yeah, That '1,000 years of no dinner' bit was really funny, ya know" he said letting out a laugh

Garnet calmly explained "All comedy is derived from fear"

Naruto just let out a laugh with a foxy smile

The good doctor sees the odd family "I did not know what to make of the two of-excuse me, four of you, but I see that you are responsible parents-uh, caregivers? Guardians."

Connie perks up happy "So, I can still hang out with Steven?"

Dr. Maheswaran with a smile says "Sure"

Steven raises his hands up in excitement "Alright!" he let out running to Connie to hug causing her to blush

Priyanka and Naruto both look at each other, Naruto says "Nope!" before separating both children.

 **::Uzimaki/Maheswaran household, 2 hours later::**

Naruto lay in his shared bed alongside his wife, who is reading a book, both in their sleepwear the whiskered man in just a pair of red pajama pants and no shirt revealing his perfect six-pack, seal and the scar that runs along his arm, Priyanka in a set of blue silk button up and pants.

Naruto was at war with himself at the moment, the reason why… was on whether or not to tell Connie about his past, especially after a day like this ' _Connie-chan made friends with space aliens, maybe she can handle a bit more weirdness'_ he thought to himself

The only thing that his Daughter knows about him is he an orphan from Japan, hell she doesn't even know that he's not even her biological father and that was currently eating at Naruto

Seeing the downtrodden look on her husband's face out the corner of her eye Priyanka asks "What's wrong dear?" A bit more monotone than she would've liked

"Nothing" Naruto said in a way that meant 'everything'

The good doctor sighs before closing her book, unbutton her top two buttons of her blouse to reveal a bit of her cleavage and swings her leg over Naruto to mount his waist "~Are you sure there is nothing wrong darling~" she said in sultry voice thinking that Naruto was just horny and pent-up

Naruto sits up and places his arms on Priyanka's hips and gives her a soft peck on her equally soft lips causing her to blush a bit "Pri-chan, I think…" he paused to look at the love of his life in the eyes "I think we should tell Connie the truth" he said calmly, holding her cheek

Priyanka blinks taking a second to take in what Naruto, she puts a hand over the one Naruto placed on her to grasp it "Do you… think she's Ready?" she asks worried on how Connie would take it.

"Well Connie is a big girl now, plus she made friends with Steven and his family" Naruto responded, "And There From Outerspace!"

"Well, If you think she is ready then we should tell her… tomorrow, she's a growing girl who needs her sleep" the doctor said draping her arms around her whiskered husband's shoulders, that's when she felt something poke her crotch… something sizable that was twitching, then she remembered she was sitting on Naruto's lap with her bust halfway showing.

Naruto tries not to make it overtly obvious that he was staring at Priyanka's boobs because of the heart to heart they were having at the moment but, he will say that they were quite the sight to behold and he loves to be holding them.

The Doctor had a smile form on her lips as she started to grind on Naruto causing to groan "~My my what do we have here?~" she asked, the sultry voice returning.

Naruto was about to say something only for Priyanka to lean in and starts to make out with him, he moves one hand behind him over his bed headboard and channels chakra to active a privacy seal, why…

Because of Priyanka, his beautiful Doctor of wife, the woman who took shit from no one including Kurama, was a screamer… and he absolutely loved it. 

**(END)**

Sup hope you guys liked this because there will be more

This story came to me when I was rewatching the older steven universe episodes and had a weird thought

Until next time

(P.S- there will be lemon at one point, you'd be a fool to think that I'm going let the Good Doctor's hips go to waste)


End file.
